white love
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: "Amo a Kussun, pero ella no me ama" "Amo a Nan-chan, pero ella no me ama" ¿Te suena familiar?, si tienes curiosidad entra y lee este peculiar one-shot, no diré más. ¡Feliz dia de san valentin! (atrasado por cierto) y como regalo por este día, ¿Por que no un one-shot jolks?


**Regalo atrasado de san valentin! (?, les dejo con este one-shot jolks, lleno de romanticismo y ternura (?, en fin~ disfruten la lectura~ dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

* * *

 **White love**

 **Yoshino POV**

Mercadotecnia, eso era san Valentín antes para mí. Regalos costosos para la persona que amas o gustas, chocolates caseros o comprados para los que no son buenos en la cocina, peluches que te hacen recordar a esa persona especial, rosas que enamorarán a tu pareja.

¿Por qué regalar todo eso en este único día? O ¿Por qué demostrar tu amor a la persona que amas en ese día? Cuando los 365 días del año lo puedes hacer. Simplemente no entiendo la lógica de las demás personas…

-Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer en San Valentín, Yoshinon? –Mi mejor amiga detuvo mi tren de pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Olvidé por un momento que le estaba ayudando a hacer chocolates para su pequeño ángel encantador.

-Nada en especial, solo estaré en casa jugando final fantasy. –Respondí.

-Pero es san Valentín, ¡Deberías tener una cita! –Ella exclamó, agitando sus brazos.

-Para ya, que me has manchado de chocolate. –Con un trapo limpié las gotas de chocolate que habían caído en mi rostro. –Además, no me interesan las citas, no estoy tan desesperada, Shikaco.

-¿Por qué no sales con Kussun? Ella tampoco tiene cita. –Fruncí el ceño ante lo dicho.

-¿Por qué Kussun? –No debí preguntar, mi mejor amiga sonrió con picares.

-Por favor Yoshinon, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de las miradas que se lanzan ustedes dos? –Cruzó sus brazos con superioridad. –Hay algo entre ustedes.

- _Maldición, ella lo sabe._ –Tragué saliva. –No del todo… -Susurré avergonzada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Admito que tengo algo con ella, pero no es oficial, ¿Me entiendes? –Pregunté, esperanzada de que no me pidiera alguna explicación.

-No exactamente. –Suspiré.

-He tenido citas con Kussun, he compartido besos con ella. He hecho todo lo anterior sin ser su novia, ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero aun no me ha quedado claro el porque estás haciendo eso. ¿Acaso solo buscas diversión?

-Si fuera así, ¿Crees que lo haría con una de nuestras compañeras de trabajo?, definitivamente no.

-¿Entonces…?

-Kussun me necesita, yo la necesito, ¿Es más que suficiente para llegar a esto, no?

-No, necesitas más razones para hacerlo. –Shikaco me dio la espalda, vaciando el chocolate derretido en pequeños moldes en forma de corazón. –Mientras lo que ustedes están haciendo no interfiera con el grupo, estará bien para mí. Sin embargo, si veo que algo anda mal entre ustedes… -Me miró fijamente. –La pagarán muy caro, ¿Entendido? –Solo asentí a su amenaza. –Bien, ahora ayúdame a terminar los chocolates.

-Claro…

.

.

.

.

.

- _¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?_

Al día siguiente en mi casillero correspondiente, me había encontrado una nota pequeña que decía: "satsug em, oma et", caracteres al revés y muy mal escrito.

- _Debe ser una broma del staff o de las chicas._ –Apreté mi mandíbula. – _No es gracioso._

Estando preparada, salí del vestidor y me dirigí hacia el estudio de baile.

-¡Ahí estás! –Fue el grito que recibí en cuanto entré a dicha habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo eso? –Parpadee en confusión al ver mucho rojo a mi alrededor.

-Decoramos el lugar por san Valentín, ¿Cómo nos quedó, Nan-chan? –Preguntó Rippi.

-B…Bien… -Junto a mis palabras hubo un asentimiento. –Nunca había visto tanto rojo en mi vida.

-¿Qué hay del rojo de cada mes? –Hice una mueca ante la pregunta de Soramaru.

-Cariño, guarda silencio y ayúdame a colocar estos corazones. –Pile-chan se llevó arrastrando a Soramaru, la cual gritaba: "¡Pile-chan!" "¡Tendrás que recompensarme después por esto!" "Sabes a lo que me refiero".

-Aun falta por decorar el lugar, así que deberíamos reanudar lo que estábamos haciendo. –Emitsun dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo.

Después de nuestra respuesta, todas volvieron a lo suyo. Yo me había quedado en mi lugar, sin saber en qué podía ayudar o hacer.

-¿Perdida? –La voz de Kussun cerca de mí, provocó que mi corazón se acelerara.

-U…Un poco… -Reí nerviosamente. - _¿En serio, Nanjo? Tartamudear delante de ella no está bien._

-Si quieres puedes ayudarme. –Desvió su mirada y lo que vi fue… ¿Un sonrojo? –No soy muy buena con mis manos…

-Con gusto te ayudaré. –Ella tomó la manga de mi camisa y me guió a una mesa apartada. -¿En que necesitas ayuda? –Pregunté amablemente.

-Estos carteles. –Con su mano me señaló dichos carteles.

-Vaya, estos son muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? –En verdad, "Sé mía" "Notice me, senpai" "Tuya por siempre" ¿Quién tuvo la idea? - ¿Directos?

-Supongo que tienes razón, entonces… ¿Qué dices?

-Como dije antes, te ayudaré con gusto. –Sonreí.

-Gracias, Nan-chan.

Lo que hizo después, no me lo esperé.

Ella había besado mi mejilla con tal ternura y suavidad, que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

-S…Se que esto es poco para ti, p…pero… -Acaricié mi mejilla que momentos antes fue besada. –Prometo pagártelo después, ¿S…Si?

-Uhn… -Perdidamente asentí con mi cabeza.

Las palabras entre nosotras no hacían falta, no eran necesarias. Aun cuando el silencio era común en nuestros momentos a solas, me hacia feliz.

- _Si tan solo Shikaco se enterara de las verdaderas razones del porque hago esto con Kussun…_ -Acaricié el cabello de Kussun, quien se encontraba adornando los carteles. – _No me creería nada. Amo a Kussun, pero ella no me ama._

Las horas pasaban y aun no podía quitarle la mirada a Kussun. Se veía demasiado feliz con tan solo hacer esto.

Unas risas llamaron mi atención…

Aparté mi mirada de Kussun y miré de dónde provino tal sonido.

Nuestras demás amigas estaban divirtiéndose como nunca con la persona que más aman. Ucchi y Mimorin estaban sentadas en suelo, muy metidas en su pelea de cosquillas, Soramaru y Pile-chan ocasionalmente se robaban besos mientras aun seguían colocando corazones en la habitación, Shikaco y Rippi reian, sin soltar alguna vez sus manos entrelazadas, y Emitsun respondia mensajes de texto que de seguro eran de su pareja.

Y yo…

Estaba aquí, anhelando poder hacer todo eso con Kussun, pero por la razón que antes mencioné, no puedo decirle "te amo". ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?

-Les tengo un poco de envidia. –Ella susurró.

-¿Uh?

-Ver a tus amigas con su pareja y comparar tu situación con las de ellas… –Sonrió levemente. –Lo siento, ignora lo que dije y volvamos a trabajar.

-Lo que ordene my lady. –Ella me golpeó suavemente en mi brazo, una forma de tratar de esconder su lindo sonrojo.

Fingí que el golpe me había dolido demasiado, en serio, Kussun es muy ingenua cuando se trata de este tipo de bromas. Ella acarició el lugar golpeado, sin dejar de disculparse una y otra vez.

-Kussun, solo te estaba tomando el pelo. –Reí cuando miré ese adorable puchero formarse en sus labios.

-¡Mala! –Se giró nuevamente hacia la mesa.

-Vamos~ -Me ignoró.

No me agrada mucho ser ignorada, mucho menos si lo hace la persona que amo. Una idea para llamar su atención llegó a mi mente, pero no estaba muy segura si funcionaria.

¿Vale la pena intentarlo?

-Kussun… -La abracé por la espalda. Por un segundo el arrepentimiento llegó a mi al sentir que se tensó en mis brazos. -¿Podrías perdonarme?

-N…Nan-chan… -Llamó.

-¿Si? –Recargué mi mentón en su hombro.

-Te perdono… por favor, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? –Lo que miré por su hombro me hizo sonreír nuevamente.

Ella había hecho en uno de los carteles un dibujo de nosotras, agarradas de las manos.

-Lindo… -Mi comentario solo hizo incrementar más su sonrojo, si eso era posible.

-¡No lo veas tanto! –Abrazo el cartel a su pecho.

-¡Ehh! ¡Déjame verlo un poco más! –Kussun se alejo de mis brazos. -¡Kussun!

-¡De ninguna manera!

No me quedo de otra que perseguirla por toda la habitación.

 **Aina POV**

Aunque lo que estamos haciendo sea infantil y ridículo, era lo único que nos unía. Juegos, bromas, burlas, eso era lo que nosotras hacíamos. Con este pequeño tiempo que pasaba con Nan-chan, era más que suficiente para mí. Muchas veces he deseado tener el valor suficiente y confesarme, pero el miedo estaba ahí, el miedo de perderla estaba presente día a día en mi vida.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en amor? ¿Cuándo fue que empezó todo esto? ¿Tal vez cuando por primera vez me sonrió? ¿O fueron sus dulces palabras?

-¡Kussun cuidado! –El grito de mi amor platónico me alertó.

De un momento a otro caí al suelo, gracias a esa descuidada acción, Nan-chan terminó encima de mí.

-Ow… -Me quejé en voz alta.

-¿Estás bien? –El tono de preocupación de Nan-chan me hizo sonreír un poco.

- _Aun cuando tú estás lastimada también, te preocupas más por los demás… Tal vez eso también me enamoró de ti._ –Acaricié su mejilla sonrojada. –Estoy…Bien –Entrecortadamente respondí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planean estar en esa posición? –Preguntó Mimorin de la nada. – Debo admitir que es lindo esa tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes, pero no coman pan en frente de los pobres.

-¡C…Cállate! –Nan-chan se colocó rápidamente de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia mi dirección en el proceso. –K…Kussun y yo no tenemos algo así.

- _Oh, cierto…_

Tengo que usar algo más que esfuerzo para conseguir lo que quiero, en verdad, anhelo decirle las palabras que grita mi corazón en silencio, poder entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos con libertad, besar sus labios sin tener que escondernos, simplemente quiero dejar de amarla en secreto, gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy perdidamente muy enamorada de ella.

He estado suspirando por ella durante mucho tiempo, que ahora ya no puedo recordar todas las veces que lo hice. Mi amor no es correspondido, no se cumplirá, porque…

Amo a Nan-chan, pero ella no me ama…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, ya casi hemos terminado. –Shika-chan miró toda la habitación, complacida del decorado.

-¿Casi? ¿Qué hace falta? –Me crucé de brazos indignada.

-Unas cuantas cosas, no se preocupen por eso. Las demás y yo iremos a comprarlas. –Emitsun dijo con entusiasmo.

Las demás asintieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- _Sospechoso…_ -Pasé mi mirada entrecerrada por cada una de ellas.

-Ustedes se quedarán aquí, vigilando las decoraciones.

-No les pasaran nada, Emitsun~ -Respondió Nan-chan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Frunció el ceño. –Hay muchos amargados sin pareja por aquí, ellos podrían destrozar todo nuestro trabajo, Nanjo-san.

-¿O acaso eres uno de esos amargados Nanjo-san? –Nan-chan fulminó con la mirada a Soramaru. –No es nuestra culpa que aún no le pidas una cita a Kussun.

-¡H…Hey! -Exclamó ella.

-Deberías aprovechar, mamá. ¿Qué tal si alguien se adelanta y te quita esa oportunidad con mamá? –Rippi frunció el ceño.

-Rippi…

-Vamos~ hay que dejar solas a la pareja no oficial. –Ucchi apresuró a las demás.

Nuestras amigas nos abandonaron.

-Esas chicas… -Murmuró Nan-chan entre dientes.

- _¿Sería demasiado pedirte una cita?_ –Solté un suspiro lastimero.

-Por cierto Kussun… -Ignoré el hecho que ocultó su rostro con sus manos. -¿Tienes algo que hacer en san Valentín?

-Bueno… M…Me la pasaré en casa. ¿Qué hay de ti? –Para disimular mi ansiedad, recogí el resto de papel rojo que había por todo el suelo.

-Igual… -Ella suspiró. –Kussun…

-¿Si? –Esta vez si la miré.

-¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo ese día…?

Todo el papel que había recogido, cayó a mis pies. No me esperaba tal pregunta por parte de ella.

-E…Eh, ¿U…Una cita? ¿Tú y yo…? ¿N…No nadie más? –Tenía que asegurarme.

-Solamente tú y yo. ¿Qué dices…? –Apartó sus manos de su rostro.

-¡Me encantaría! –Sin poder evitarlo me abalancé hacia ella.

Gracias a tan repentino abrazo nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, tanto que podíamos sentir el aliento de la otra.

- _¿Será posible besarla en este momento?_ -Intercalaba miradas entre sus labios y ojos.

No creo que se moleste, ¿cierto?, ya lo hemos hecho anteriormente… Solo unos cuantos centímetros y podré saborear sus labios con los míos propios…

- _Solo un poco más…_ -Incliné mi rostro hacia el de ella.

Lo que sentí después no fueron sus labios, si no sus suaves dedos.

-Kussun… -Abrí mis ojos ante el llamado. –Guárdalo para nuestra cita, ¿sí? –Asentí a sus palabras. –Hazme sentir ansiosa de besarte.

-S…Si. –Ella apartó sus dedos de mis labios. -¿Dónde nos veremos?

-En mi departamento, prepararé la cena para nosotras dos, ¿Te parece bien?

-Más que perfecto. –Nan-chan como respuesta besó el dorso de mi mano. –U…Uh –Por esa simple acción me sonrojé nuevamente.

 **Al día siguiente.**

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión, Kussun? –Shika-chan bostezo.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo, tenía cosas que hacer con Pile-chan. –Soramaru sonrió con perversidad.

-Necesito ayuda. –Desvié la mirada.

-¿Con que? –Mimorin leia tranquilamente una revista.

-Ustedes conocen un poco más a Nan-chan…

-Ajá, ¿Qué hay con eso? –Shika-chan levantó una de sus cejas.

-Quiero que me ayuden a escoger un buen regalo para ella. –Confesé rápidamente.

-Simple –Soramaru se colocó de pie de su cómodo asiento. Rodeó mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo. –Solo ponte esa ropa interior de gato que está de moda y envuélvete en un moño. Listo, ya eres el regalo de Nanjo-san.

-¡Soramaru! –Aparté su brazo de mis hombros. -¡No haría algo como eso!

-Solo dije la verdad, no hay porque alterarse~ -Volvió a su asiento.

-Lo que sea que le des a Nanjolno-san, estará bien para ella. –Mimorin opinó, en ningún momento levanto su mirada de la revista.

-Y más si se tratan de tus bragas. –Arrojé una almohada al rostro de la pervertida de Soramaru.

-Lo más apropiado es que le regales chocolate negro, a ella le encanta ese tipo de chocolate. –Shika-chan dio su opinión. –Y también el negro de tu ropa interior. –Sonrió después en burla.

-¡Dejen de decir ese tipo de cosas! –Grité avergonzada.

-¡Oh! ¡Deberiamos vestir a Kussun para su cita! –Gritó de la nada Mimorin.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –El trió de idiotas se sonrieron entre sí. -¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Kyahhh! –Me abracé a mi misma cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi ropa.

 **Yoshino POV**

-Ucchi… -La nombrada levantó la mirada de la estufa. –Volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué haces con una botella de vodka en mi departamento?

-¡Buena pregunta! –Juntó sus manos, portando una sonrisa inocente. –Suzu-chan y yo beberemos el día de hoy, así que decidí comprar el vodka antes de venir aquí, para ir directamente a su hogar y disfrutar de este hermoso día.

-Si tú dices… -Le lancé una mirada de sospecha. –Rippi, ¿Cómo va el curry?

-Falta un poco para que esté preparado. –Asentí.

-Emitsun, ¿El postre? –Nuestra líder sacó de la nevera el helado que había comprado especialmente para Kussun.

-Congelado, Nanjo-san. Y si piensas bañarte en el para que Kussun te coma, no te lo recomiendo. –La muy descarada rió.

-¡Emitsun! –Regañé, pero ella aun seguía riendo.

-La mesa está impecable, Nan-chan. Platos, copas, tenedores, cucharas, velas y flores en sus lugares. –Pile-chan había entrado a la cocina.

-Gracias Pile-chan. –Suspiré antes de sonreír.

-Ahora ve a vestirte para la ocasión, que Kussun no tarda en llegar.

-No puedo, los chocolates aún están… -Miré el recipiente que Ucchi tenía en sus manos.

-No te preocupes por ello, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto. –Los ojos de Ucchi brillaron con malicia, algo que me asustó.

-¿E…Están seguras? –Aunque parecían buenas chicas, no confiaba del todo en ellas, a excepción de Rippi.

-Muy seguras.

-B…Bien, no tardo.

Salí corriendo de la cocina.

-La dueña se ha ido. Ucchi vacía toda esa botella de vodka al chocolate.

-¡Entendido capitana!

-Emitsun, escribe la nota que hay que dejar cuando huyamos.

-¡A la orden!

-Rippi, vigila la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Bien!

-Dios, me gusta mandar, jeje~

.

.

.

.

.

.

-He vuelto y me veo presentable… -Al volver a la cocina no había nadie dentro de ella. –Em… ¿Chicas?

Recorrí todo mi departamento y no había rastro de ellas.

-Vaya, se han ido sin avisar. –Nuevamente volví a la cocina, asegurándome que todo estuviera en orden.

Al guardar algunas cosas en su lugar, me topé con una nota en la mesa.

" _ **Nan-chan perdónanos por irnos sin avisarte, pero se nos hacia tarde para nuestros planes de san valentin, esperamos que disfrutes del día.**_

 _ **Atte. Ucchi (o8o), Pile, Emitsun y Rippi.**_

 _ **PD: Aprovecha tu regalo 7u7r "**_

- _¿Regalo?_ –Ladee mi cabeza en confusión. - _¿Qué regalo?_

Antes de que pudiera pensar en posibles respuestas, el timbre de mi departamento sonó por todo el lugar.

-No tengo que dejarla esperar más. –Apresuradamente me dirigí hacia la entrada.

Una vez enfrente de esta, abrí la puerta.

-Bienvenida… -Me quede boquiabierta en cuanto miré la hermosura que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta. –Kussun…

-Nan-chan… -Me sonrió a modo de saludo.

-P...Pasa. –Me hice a un lado.

En verdad que Kussun se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo.

-Huele delicioso. –Comentó.

-Espero que te guste lo que preparé. –Con caballerosidad aparté la silla de la mesa, ella me agradeció tímidamente. –Espera aquí, traeré la cena. –Sonreí antes de hacer lo dicho.

Cuando volví, Kussun hizo el amago de levantarse y ayudarme con los platos, pero solo negué con mi cabeza, a lo que ella suspiró con resignación.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad entre conversaciones y largas miradas. Mis nervios crecían a cada segundo, pronto la comida terminaría, el postre vendrá después…

Junto los chocolates que me esmeré en hacer y eso conlleva a la…

Confesión que tanto esperé hacer algún día.

-Tal parece que es hora del postre. –Los ojos de Kussun brillaron ante la mención de la palabra "postre". –Compré tu favorito.

-¿E…En serio?

-Iré por él, no tardo. –Nuevamente me levanté de mi asiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció la cena? –Pregunté sin dejar de jugar con la cuchara de mi helado.

-Deliciosa~ -Ella con genuina felicidad saboreaba su tan esperado postre. –Sobre todo el helado.

-Me alegro~ -Solté un suspiro de alivio. – _Okay Nanjo, este es el momento indicado, no lo estropees._

Del cajón de la mesa de centro saqué una caja mediana.

-¿Eso es…? –Inconscientemente sonreí.

-Kussun yo… -Tragué saliva. –Debí decirte esto, desde que comenzamos hacer…Tú sabes…

-Si…

-Yo pensé que estando en esa situación contigo me haría feliz, pero fue todo lo contrario. Estaba desesperada, frustrada, por no poder decirte que… quería más de ti, no solo besos o citas. Quiero sostener tu mano enfrente de los demás, besarte sin escondernos, proclamarte como mía. Sin embargo, el miedo estaba ahí, no quería perderte por mis sentimientos egoístas, es por eso que solo me conformé de tenerte de esa manera, si con eso me permitía estar a tu lado…Yo sería completamente feliz con esa pequeña fracción…

-Nan-chan…

-Kussun, te amo… Por favor acepta mis sentimientos…

-….

Por favor no te quedes en silencio, dime algo, aunque sea tu frio rechazo…

Dime que aun puedo estar a tu lado.

Dime que aun serás mi amiga.

Dime que aun compartiremos esto.

Pero por favor…dime que me amas aun cuando no sientas lo mismo que yo.

-¿Lo dices realmente? ¿No es una broma?

-¿Eh? –Levanté mi cabeza.

Kussun se encontraba llorando y por instinto la abracé fuertemente.

Ella se aferró a mi camisa con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Yo también te amo Nan-chan… -Dijo entre sollozos.

Y créanme, nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz por escuchar esas simples palabras, pero con un gran significado.

.

.

.

.

.

-Wah~ ¿Los hiciste tu, Nan-chan? –Asentí, abriendo los míos en el proceso. -¿Puedo…?

-Adelante. –Mi boca se hizo agua al ver el contenido de la caja. –Mi favorito Kussun, gracias… ¡¿Uwahhh?!

Solté lo ultimo debido a que Kussun se abalanzo hacia mi.

-¡¿K…K…Kussun…?! –Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, demasiado diría yo.

-Pruebashlos, están muy delishiosos~ -Kussun me acercó a mi boca uno de los chocolates que le obsequié.

-¡¿Estás ebria?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! –Forcejee un poco con ella.

-¡Nan-chan! ¡Deja de moooverte! –Tomé de las muñecas a Kussun y la acerqué un poco a mi.

Lo que olfatee en ella, me enfureció.

-Vodka… La única que tenia vodka era…

' _-Ucchi…Volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué haces con una botella de vodka en mi departamento?'_

' _-¡Buena pregunta! Suzu-chan y yo beberemos el día de hoy, así que decidí comprar el vodka antes de venir aquí, para ir directamente a su hogar y disfrutar de este hermoso día.'_

' _-Ahora ve a vestirte para la ocasión, que Kussun no tarda en llegar.'_

' _-No puedo, los chocolates aún están…'_

' _-No te preocupes por ello, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto.´_

' _-¿E…Están seguras?'_

' _-Muy seguras.'_

' _-B…Bien, no tardo.'_

-Ucchi… -Fruncí el ceño a más no poder.

-¡Nan-chuan! –Me enfoqué en la chica que estaba sentada en mi cintura.

- _¡¿Chuan?!_ –Una gotita de sudor se deslizo por mi mejilla.

En su boca tenía un chocolate y una sonrisa que no me gustó para nada.

-K…Kussun, ¡Espera!

Muy tarde, ella me había besado e introdujo ese chocolate a mi boca. No me quedó de otra que corresponder el beso…

Nuestras bocas combatían por aquel pequeño pedazo de chocolate, nuestras calientes lenguas se rozaban entre sí.

A veces me pregunto porque el aire existía en momentos como este…

Al separarnos de tan exquisito beso…

No sabía que me embriagó más, los labios de Kussun sobre los míos o el chocolate con aquel licor fuerte.

Fuera la opción que fuera, me gustaba sentirme de esa manera.

-Más… -Susurré. –Kussun, más por favorsh…

-Sabía que te… Gushtaria…

Nuevamente volvió a cometer el mismo acto anterior.

Algo de lo cual me hice adicta en tan poco tiempo.

Kussun…

¿Te harás responsable de esto, cierto?

¿Me darás más de tu dulce boca, cierto?

¿No dejarías a tu novia con esta necesidad de tus besos, cierto?

Desde ahora estoy a tu cuidado, amor mío.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **~OMAKE~**

 **Al día siguiente…**

-Ugh… mi cabeza… -Kusuda-san se despertaba de su dulce sueño. –Todo da vueltas… -Colocó una mano en su frente, un intento en vano de apaciguar su dolor.

Kusuda-san miró a su alrededor y notó que esa no era su habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy? –Se sentó en la cama.

Gracias a esa acción, la sabana que la cubría se deslizó hasta su cintura. Ella estaba a punto de taparse, pero…

Descubrió que su pecho estaba descubierto y con varias mordidas en el.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ante el alboroto, una segunda voz se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

-Por favor no hagas ruido…

-¡¿Nan-chan?!

Grave error, ambas tomaron sus cabezas por el grito lanzado.

-Ow… Lo siento…

-Está bien…

-¿Cómo terminamos en esto? –Preguntó Kusuda-san, una vez que su pareja se sentó en la cama. –E…Eh… -No creía lo que estaba en el cuerpo de Nanjo-san.

Está estaba mucho peor que ella. Mordidas, rasguños, marcas, por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Yo hice eso…? –Susurró para si misma Kusuda-san. -¡Nan-chan! ¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué?

-¡Desde ahora me haré responsable de ti!

-Kussun…

-¡Te recompensaré!

-No entiendo…

-¡En verdad discúlpame por haber sido tan salvaje contigo!

-¿De qué hablas, Kussun?

Nanjo-san tardará un poco más de darse cuenta de lo que pasó en la noche de san Valentín y de lo que amaneció en su cuerpo.

-En verdad lo siento, Nan-chan…

-Sigo sin entender nada…

-Me casaré mañana mismo contigo.

-¿Eh?

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
